


Wanna Feel You in Every Part of Me

by Stylinsob



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Subspace, Top Harry, idk - Freeform, theres some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsob/pseuds/Stylinsob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis might be high. He doesn't really know. All he knows is he's being bent over the side of a bed and Harry is standing behind him and he's really hard and he just feels so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Feel You in Every Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut don't kill me I'm

 Louis might be high. He doesn't really know. All he knows is he's being bent over the side of a bed and Harry is standing behind him and he's really hard and he just feels so good.

 He faintly hears the sound of harry tugging down his pants and he makes a noise because Harrys cock is out right behind him and he wants it _so so bad._ Harry doesn't waste time after that and he runs his hands along Louis' cheeks, biting his lips and he grips them firmly and spreads them apart. "Fuck Lou, such a pretty fucking hole. So tight, you're so gorgeous." 

 He runs his thumb over Louis' hole and it flutters and spasms and Louis fucking moans and pushes his ass back. "Harry" he breathes out and then Harry's thumb is gone and Louis is confused and for a moment he thinks maybe Harry doesn't want him and maybe Harry thinks his thighs are too big or his stomach protrudes too much or he's not pretty enough and he's terrified but then Harry is back (he always is) and he's rubbing his hand soothingly down his back.

 "Love you so much baby, fuck, wanna wreck you and your little hole. Wanna absolutely destroy you on my cock. Bet you'd look so beautiful princess. Look so pretty." Harry takes his hand aways and Louis hears a pop of a cap and then _fuck yeah_ theres a finger opening him up. He whines and thrusts his hips backwards, wanting it deeper and- "Harder, Harry. Please." 

 Harrys second finger goes in slow and teasingly, Louis' walls clenching around both of the digits to try to take moremoremore. they're sliding against his walls in this way that somehow must hit Louis' every nerve because he feels like he's on fire and he wants to scream. 

 Then theres a third finger and Harry stops being careful and he started slamming his long fingers into Louis' hole, hitting his prostate dead on and Louis _screams._

 "Yeah, fuck, Lou, you like that don't you? Like feeling me fuck you with my fingers nice and hard? Such a fucking slut for me. Tell me Louis, what are you?" Harry asks while he still thrusts his hand back and forth into Louis' hot little body.

 Louis doesn't answer and he instead thrashes his head back and forth and spreads his legs wider and that will not do for Harry. Harry pushes his fingers hard into louis and curls them upwards, rubbing his prostate. "I fucking asked you a question Louis. What are you?" He growled, keeping his fingers rubbing over Louis' spot.

 Louis can't breathe he feels so good and he doesn't know how but he some how manages to get out "I'm a slut! I'm a slut for you Harry. Your slut." and he arches his back and pushes up his ass and throws his head back in the way he knows Harry likes.

 "Fuck, yeah. Mine. Just my slut." Harry practically snarls and then he's ripping his fingers out and slicking up his cock and lining up with Louis' pretty pink hole and Harry stops for a seconds, taking time to admire how gorgeous Louis looks with his fluttering hole and thick thighs and sun kissed skin and arched back and wow Harry loves him. 

 Harry rubs the head of his cock around Louis' entrance and his breath hitches when Louis tries to push back and get him inside. "Fucking gagging for it." Louis makes a little noise and tries to get harry _ininin_ again.

 Harry finally takes mercy on him and pushes his cock into Louis and Louis feels so good and so full and then Harry starts thrusting into him and _fuck._ He's pounding into Louis with everything he's got, grunting behind him and slamming his hips into Louis and Louis can barely take it, small body moving up the bed every time Harry fucks into him and he can't be blamed for the noises he's making right now.

 Harry's fucking him so good and he's hiccupping out small "uh uh uh"'s and pawing at the bed. and then Harry's leaning down and whispering "So fucking sexy. Always take my cock so well don't you? So nice and tight for my cock. God, you make me so hard" and wow okay thats cool but It's really not because Louis moans so loud and he doesn't know what to do and tears are filling his eyes because he feels _so good and so full_. 

 "God Louis I'm-" Harry cuts himself off with a groan, loving the feeling of Louis wrapped around his thick length, "I always think about how hot you are. Always want to throw you onto the nearest table and fuck you into oblivion. So fucking distracting." He goes even harder than before, pushing his cock in and out of Louis and staring down at the way Louis' now stretched red hole looks while he just fucks him open.

 The bed is moving and Louis is full on sobbing now, tears running down his face while he pushes back, always needing more. "Harry, yeah please right there! Don't stop please more more more!" He chants when Harry slams himself into Louis' prostate. Harry is moving the bed with his thrusts, grunting and groaning while louis whines underneath him, gasping and whimpering and crying. 

 Harry complies and he speeds up and his muscles are burning and he's panting heavily because wow this is hard work but it feels so good and he could do this all day. Louis has stopped making noises now, just choked off little gasps as his pliant body moves with Harry's and Louis feels like he's floating suddenly, like he's in a really good place and he feels so happy and so good and all he is aware of is the feeling of Harrys cock hammering into his little body and the pressure on his prostate and the filthy words Harry whispers into his ear as he leans his chest down onto Louis' back, completely covering Louis. 

 Louis wonders for the second time that night if he is high and he's not too sure but that doesn't matter because suddenly he is rammed forward halfway up the bed with the power of Harry's thrust and he sobs and screams as he comes so hard, splattering it down onto the bed where his cock is trapped. His brain is so so fuzzy but he's so happy and he just wants to make Harry happy and he's floating. 

 His hole is sore from oversensitivity but thats okay because he need to make Harry happy so he stays still as Harry continues to fuck into him and to help, he squeezes his hole tight around Harry and smiles weakly when Harry moans loud and fills him up with his come. Harry collapses on top of him and wraps Louis in his arms, holding him close. After a few seconds, he slips himself out of Louis and gets up, going to get a washcloth to clean him and his Louis.

 When he comes back, he finds Louis nearly in tears, covering his puffy hole with his fingers and shaking his head. He rushes over to him and gathers him in his lap, stroking his hair, "Lou, baby whats wrong? Talk to me Princess, please." 

 Louis looks up at him, his lip wobbling and he's still floating but now he's scared and alone. "I'm leaking!" He says and then he breaks down crying and they aren't pleasurable tears, they are heart wrenching tears that Harry hopes he never has to see or hear ever again. "I'm leaking and it won't stay in and you left me alone and you don't want me." Louis cries and then Harry understands, sees the way Louis' eyes aren't fully focused, so he holds him tighter and hushes him and whispers sweet nothings into his ear.

 "You're so amazing baby, so beautiful. Did so well for me. Didn't leave you alone I swear, was just going to get something to clean you, see Princess?" He holds up the washcloth and then gently reaches down and cleans in between Louis' legs, wiping off all the come. 

 Louis nods and he looks so vulnerable and fuck Harry never wanted to see him hurting. Louis nuzzles himself closer into Harry and whispers so softly, "Was I good?" Harry almost doesn't hear it but when he does he coos, turning Louis' chin up to look at him. "Did so good Lou. You're such a good boy, so good." Louis just smiles. "Lou baby I need you to come back to me now, okay baby? Do you think you can do that for me?" 

 Louis' eyebrows furrow and he's hesitant but he nods because Harry wants him to do it so he will. "Feel fuzzy." He slurs. "I know baby, you're doing so well. You're so lovely. I love you so so much." Harry says and then he continues to praise Louis and hold him until Louis blinks and his eyes aren't distant anymore.

 "Harry?" He whispers and Harry smiles, leaning down and kissing him on the mouth. 

 "Hi baby. How do you feel?" He's asking, caressing Louis' face and fuck he loves him. Louis gives a little shrug and says "Happy. Tired. Lets sleep." And Harry gets it because of course he does so they lie down together and they fall asleep to each others breathing.

 And the next morning when Louis wakes up to Harry's bright green eyes and glowing smile and gorgeous everything he giggles and says "I love you so fucking much." and Harry burns brighter than ever and says "Love you too. With all my heart. To the Moon and Back. All of it."

 Louis thinks, yeah, he's high. He's so uncontrollably high off of Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 in the morning so I didnt edit oops so sorry for any mistakes. this was supposed to be really rough smut like no feelings but *shrugs*   
> dedicated to "$" my bby and my other bby @larrywhut okay bYE  
> Follow me on twitter ----> @radicalouiss  
> Love you alllllll


End file.
